


Redview Oneshots

by FallenComet



Category: Eastshores High (Redview), Redview
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenComet/pseuds/FallenComet
Summary: Hi! this is going to be a collection of short stories for the tag Redview on TikTok.If you have a character in Redview, I will gladly write something at your request and approval.





	1. Chapter 1

Love and loneliness should be opposites, but with the right person, it can manifest at the same time.

Lazarus was everything I dreamed of being. Confident, brave, strong, he was a dream come true in my eyes. I loved the first few months of our relationship, it was filled with love and affection, it felt nice to be liked for once.

Then the “incident” happened.

What are you supposed to do when your boyfriend tells you to run? Especially if you’re nearly surrounded by gang members?  
And what are you supposed to do when he comes back three days after disappearing off the face of the earth with an odd light in his eyes.  
I’ve never seen anything so fear instilling.

_Freshman year, Casper High_

I didn't know that Lazarus had superpowers, which were cool.


	2. Tristan and Juliette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the meeting of Tristan (Student 1) and Juliette, before the "Not-Named" formed

Typing is my favorite sound, always the same no matter what key you're hitting. No change, no spectrum of how it sounds. Monotonous. Calming, even. 

And then this tiny girl with a beret sat next to me.

I remember seeing her, shown around by the tall track girl, the runner had an odd energy around her. My senses hated it.  
The smaller girl was otherwise... better. Friendly. Semi-talkative. Intelligent nontheless.


End file.
